


Nipple Play pt. 2

by 3at_my_4ss



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Raven Cronwell, M/M, Nipple Play, One Shot, Riding, Smut, Top Edward "Add" Grenore, We Still Need More Bottom Raven One Shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3at_my_4ss/pseuds/3at_my_4ss
Summary: After their little “incident”, Raven wore a shirt for a short period of time. He eventually took it off, but Add started sneaking in his room to play with his chest again. This happened whenever the Tracer saw an opportunity which slowly stopped popping up after their travels reunited them with Elsword and the others. Add didn’t really mind, but Raven slowly started to feel off.





	Nipple Play pt. 2

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of the Nipple Play fanfiction I wrote a while ago  
> I recently started playing Elsword again and wanted to write this
> 
> Please....enjoy

After their little “incident”, Raven wore a shirt for a short period of time. He eventually took it off, but Add started sneaking in his room to play with his chest again. This happened whenever the Tracer saw an opportunity which slowly stopped popping up after their travels reunited them with Elsword and the others. Add didn’t really mind, but Raven slowly started to feel off.

Add laughs maniacally, his daggers floating behind him while scientist did experiments around him.

“Work slaves,” he shouts, “or I’ll gut you where you stand!”

It’s then the environment around him changes from a lab to a luxurious bedroom, he laying on a bed.

“What the hell,” he asks himself, blinking when he feels something press against his face. It’s two pillows, the colors the same complexion of Raven’s skin.

Add knitted his eyebrows together as the pillows move on his face, slowly lifting his hands. He closes his eyes then grips something as he reopens them, seeing Raven above him.

“So that’s why I was dreaming of pillows,” Add muses out loud, “Didn’t think you’d sneak in my room and I can guess what you’re here for.”

The Mercenary blushes as he averts his gaze, pushing his lips together as he moves his body forward. His chest is now above the younger's face, “Shut up and touch me,” he pants, his eyes filled with anticipation. He needed this, he wanted this.

Add chuckles before latching onto one of the nubs, the older humming happily as the Tracer’s other hand touches the other nipple. Add flicks his tongue over the stub then presses against it, gently nipping and sucking. He imitated what his mouth is doing with his hand on the other stub, pinching it between his middle and index finger and rubbing.

“Ah shit,” Raven mewls, pressing his crotch against Add’s.

“Oh-ho,” the younger chimes after moving his mouth, “what’s this? Are you going to cum from your nipples?”

“I-I can’t,” the older whines, rolling his hips against Add’s. It was almost as if he was begging for something and the Tracer knew what it was.

He smiles sweetly, “Not yet,” he gently kisses the center of Raven’s chest, “I want to see you cum from your nipples first.”

“Add,” the taller whines, “I can’t.”

The shorter hums a tune as his hands continue to play with the older’s nipples, Raven letting out a loud moan as he came in his pants. Add start to roll his hips, but stops once the older finishes.

“You’re lucky this place is soundproof,” the younger says with an amused look, “Now, how about we get you out these pants?”

~

Add watches Raven as he bobs his head with the younger’s length in his mouth, his non-Nasod hand on one of his thighs.

“For someone that hasn’t done this before, you’re pretty good.”

Raven vibrates the dick in his mouth as he feels something cold push in his entrance, arching his spine as he moves his hips back. They’re in the sixty-ninth position.

“Someone’s eager,” the Tracer coos before moving his three fingers around, the tip of his middle digit pressing against the Mercenary’s prostates.

“What’s wrong,” the younger asks, “can’t focus? Is something distracting you?”

Raven wanted to tell the other shut up, but he couldn’t. His mind was clouded and all he wanted was Add’s cock.

Add blinks when Raven moves forward, his fingers leaving his insides.

“What are you planning,” he asks as he moves his hands to Raven’s hips, the older slowly lowering himself on the smaller’s tip with his back towards him. Both let out an airy moan as the Mercenary lowers his hips, Add now all the way in. The younger licks his upper lip as he watches the older’s movements, Raven rolling his hips forward and back. He rotates his hips a few times before raising them, moving back down once he got to the tip. The bigger plopped down twice when he got to the middle, moving back up to the tip then moving down slowly.

“You’ve gotten so much better at riding me,” Add comments as Raven continues the patterns, moaning out when Add thrusts upward.

“D-don’t move,” the older huffs, moaning out again when Add does another thrust.

“Play with your chest,” the younger commands, tightening his grip on the Mercenary’s hips. Raven uses his non-Nasod hand to play with one of his nipples. He blinks when he feels Add leave his channel, putting the older on his back before reentering.

“I didn’t say stop toying with your boobs,” the Tracer muses, Raven biting his bottom lip as he does as Add said. The shorter uses one of his hands to play with the other nipple, rubbing his index against it to flick it.

“I’m going to cum,” the taller states through moans, his eyes widening when Add smashes their lips together. He was about to push the younger off, but he stops when the Tracer’s tongue teases under his. Raven closes his eyes as he starts kissing back, opening his eyes halfway as semen shoots out his slit like bullets. He squirted.

“I’m not done yet,” Add states as he continues to slam inside the older, gently kissing his ear.

~

“Is Raven alright,” Rena asks as she walks towards Add.

“He’s still tired from our travels, I think it’s best if we stay in this town for a while.”

The Elf Archer nods then walks away, the Tracer humming happily as he goes to get some food. Inside the room, Add’s daggers move the blanket over Raven and help him whenever he needed to get out of bed.

Right now, the Mercenary’s laying on his stomach with his face in the pillow.

“I’m going to kill him,” he states as he lifts his head, anger visible. He then moves his non-Nasod hand then gently touches his lips after poking them out a bit, blushing. Add’s never kissed him nor did he kiss Add. That is, of course, until last night.

“It was intense,” Raven says mentally, “and at the same time caring and loving. No, I shouldn’t think too much about it.”

“I’m back with food,” Add muses as he enters the room, dodging an object Raven threw at him without dropping the tray in his hands.


End file.
